


A universe connected us | A DreamNotFound and KarlNap fanfiction.

by XxStormy_SkyxX



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStormy_SkyxX/pseuds/XxStormy_SkyxX
Summary: Sapnap and George work as hybrid hunters, trained to hunt and kill them. But, what happens when they get thrown into another world of Zombies and other undead creatures with the hybrids they are meant to hunt? With George starting to fall for the hybrid named Dream and Sapnap with the hybrid’s friend, will they band together and become friends and find a way back? Or will they die without fixing their world?
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second book on this website and I just wanted to say a few things. 
> 
> I do not ship George, Dream, Sapnap, or Karl’s IRL selves with each other. This is completely fictional and is not made to make them feel uncomfortable in any way shape or form. If they say that they are not ok with being shipped I will take this story down with no questions asked. Same for anyone else in the book. 
> 
> I don’t mind if the CCs see this book, (Don’t think they will) so I don’t have anything to say about it. 
> 
> If anyone I know reads this... Do not ever bring this up to me.

Welcome to my second book! I desided that I would do two books at one time so if I didn’t feel like writing on one I could do the other. If you want to, you can check out my future au Dream SMP book, if you want! Anyway, enjoy! <3


	2. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter notes- Dream is a wolf hybrid and Karl is a deer. I couldn’t fit it in the first chapter anywhere so it’s here.

Dream’s ears are ruffled by the wind rushing past him as he and his friend, Karl ran from the hunters after them. He didn’t know when this all started, maybe two months ago, but he and Karl had become the most targeted hybrids in all of the SMP (Dream SMP). The SMP was a country ran by the human, Eret, who hated all hybrids. No one really knew why, but they never questioned him, just did as he said. 

He could usually take care of the hunters easily, but he guesses Eret got tired of him injuring and killing his men, so he sent his strongest men. 

Dream had heard of these two men before, their names, as known to the public, were Not Found and Sapnap. He was planning on sneaking into a bakery in town with Karl, but their plans were foiled when they had been caught by the owner. 

_I know the way home from here, but first-_ His thinking was cut short after he heard an ear-piercing scream behind him. Karl had been shot by an arrow from one of the hunters and had started to slow down. Dream quickly stopped and turned around to help Karl to his feet so they could keep running, but Karl fell back down again with another scream. 

One of the hunters had shot him in the leg, most likely trying to stop him from moving, and had successfully done so. It wasn’t that bad of an injury, barely having any blood coming out of it, but needed to be looked at when they got home. 

“Do you think you can walk, Karl?” Dream asked trying to whisper, even though the hunters most likely knew where they were after Karl’s screams. He quickly shook his head trying to make the least possible noise he could. 

“You’ll have to go without me-” Karl was cut off when he was thrown onto Dream’s shoulder, “Or we could do that.” 

Dream started to pick up speed again, but he was cut off by the hunter called Sapnap. He started to go the other way, but tripped at the top of the cliff and started falling. He wasn’t that worried about himself as he knew there was a river under it but more worried about Karl. 

That was until he started to get light-headed. He had no idea why though he had fallen here before, but never felt like this. He quickly glanced around, even though he was light-headed he could still make out shapes of people and other things. From what he could see, he saw Karl about a foot under him and the two hunters also falling above him. Then, he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can check out my channel at XxStormy SkxX


	3. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of blood and other things related to injuries and heavy cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word “Pack” is referred to in this story as all of the hybrids in their area.

Karl rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from being on the ground, looking around.  _ What happened?  _ He thought as he tried to remember,  _ Dream and I were getting chased by the hunters.  _

He looked around again seeing Dream and the hunters passed out on the grass. He stood up starting to walk over to Dream until he heard one of the hunters stir. 

“What the h*ll (yes I’m going to write curse words like that) happened?” He said starting to stand. Karl hadn't gotten a good look at the hunter before and was surprised by how good he looked. He had long black hair that was tied into two buns and a white bandana around his head, holding some of his hair out of his face. 

“Hey, you there?” Karl blinked at the fingers snapping in front of his face. He hadn't noticed when he was staring at the boy that he had moved closer to him. Karl took a step back, worried he was going to hurt him. 

“Don't worry,” the hunter said backing up a little too, “I just wanted to know if you knew where we are.” Karl looked around again before shaking his head, “I've never seen this place before...” The hunter nodded his head looking around again. “Yeah, I haven't seen this place.” They then heard a groan behind them. “Karl?” Dream asked trying to shake the tiredness out of his head. 

“Dream! You’re ok!” Karl said as he raced over to him. Dream rubbed his head, looking up at him. “Do you know where we are?” Karl asked making Dream’s ears point straight up, looking around. 

“Wha- This isn’t what should be down here,” Dream says getting an alarmed look from Karl and the hunter, “There should have been a river.”

There was a noise from behind them, causing all of them to turn around in the direction of the noise. The last of them was now up, doing the same thing as everyone else did. “What happened?” he asked looking at the other hunter than the two hybrids, “This is your fault, isn't it!” He picked up his sword, pointing it at Dream. 

“Why are you accusing me?!” Dream yelled, stepping closer to the hunter. “It always you hybrids trying to kill us, humans, all the time! How would I not accuse you?!” The hunter yelled, also getting closer to him. 

“Uh... Guys?” The two boys ignored him and kept bickering, wail Sapnap came to see what he was worried about. “Guys!” Sapnap shouted, waving them over. “What Sapna- Holy sh*t!” Dream rolled his eyes as he walked over, also seeing what they were freaked out about. 

“What the h*ll is that?!” Below the hill they were on, there was a town that seemed to empty apart from things... They looked terrifying. Some of the things in the town had blood coming out of places in their bodies and holes that seemed the flesh had been pulled away. Wail others were huge spiders. (Fun fact about the author- I hate spiders)

“Those look like f***ing zombies,” Dream and Karl glanced at each other, shrugging, and looked back at the hunters confused. “What is a zombie?” Karl asked Sapnap turning his head towards him as the brown hired hunter got up. “These fictional things that are in movies and other things.” Karl looked back at Dream still confused. “It’s like a tale Karl, ya know, the ones back in our pack.”

Karl was about to ask something else when they heard a groan. It wasn’t one like when they got up, it sounded more like a creature. They all wiped around to see 5 zombies walking up the hill. “We need to get out of here!” No one was sure who said it but they all ran, no one looking behind them, apart from grabbing the weapons they had.

—————————————————————

They stopped once they got to a forest, sitting down under the trees for some shade. “I think- I think we’re far away from them,” The brown-haired hunter said, leaning on his sword to make room for the rest of them to sit down, “But we have no idea where we are now. And we are going to need water soon.”

At hearing that Karl pointed his ears listening for any sounds of food or water. As the brown-haired hunter and Dream argued, he stood up, looking in the direction he thought he heard some water. 

“Hey, guys it sounds like there is a stream of water over here! It’ll be water we can drink!” Karl said getting the three of them to stop fighting and run over to him. “Well, what are we waiting for, I’m going to die of dehydration if we don't get over there soon!” Sapnap said walking in front of Karl. “You're going the wrong way,” Karl said going the other way as the others followed with Sapnap scurrying to catch up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about wolves- Wolves are known as legendary because of their spine-tingling howl. A lone wolf howls to attract the attention of its pack, while others could be used to send territorial messages. These calls may also be responded to by rival packs.
> 
> This is something that Dream does to alert all of the hybrids if a hunter is nearby, as it can be played off as a normal wolf howl because they are known for being in his forest. This is also how Dream talks to packs of other hybrids that are farther away. Telling them news of the humans near them or just stuff from the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my book. I will try to update as much as I can but, I have to juggle school and youtube so I might update like two or three times every month. You can check out my YouTube at XxStormy SkyxX where I might post audio readings of my books.


End file.
